


A Look Inside Part 2

by Malec_Lover23



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Happy Magnus Bane, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Introspection, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Magnus loving his husband, Magnus worshipping his husband, Married Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, all the tags you need, they deserve the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:55:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23739463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malec_Lover23/pseuds/Malec_Lover23
Summary: Magnus feeling nostalgic and introspective of his relationship with Alec. (Same thing as A Look Inside the roles are just reversed)
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	A Look Inside Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to have this ready a while ago but I didn’t have inspiration until today. Hope you enjoy! Find me on tumblr Malec_Lover23

Magnus is in love with Alexander.

Magnus knows this, knows this earth shattering, mind blowing thought because he knows that what they have is right. 

He was so hesitant to call it that for so long, only because he's never known what right even meant when it comes to a relationship. 

He didn't know what being in love felt like. It wasn't some revelation, some epiphany. 

He just remembers one day being alone and the next were always filled with his Shadowhunter. His days are a blur but he can remember every single kiss, touch, caress, bite, with his Alexander like it just happened seconds ago. 

He can still feel the tingle of skin, the heat of desire burning in his stomach, the quickening of his heartbeat, and the absence of oxygen filling up his lungs. 

His entire being was filled with Alexander. His home, his career, his thoughts. 

He can't even conjure a simple cup of coffee without imagining Alec with a scowl on his face, saying he shouldn't of used his magic for something so simple. 

He can't even go to a meeting without thinking of Alec at the other end of the table glancing at him the whole time and smirking. 

He's in love with his flaws, his imperfections. 

Alec is the most stubborn man Magnus has ever come to know. He lives and breathes the essence of a Shadowhunter. 

He's cocky and overconfident,he'll never turn down a good competition, and he hides under decades of self destruction; however, those flaws don’t hold a candle to who Alexander truly is beneath the layers of nouns that describe him of little depth. 

Magnus is in love with the way he loves.

Magnus never knew he would be loved in such a passionate way.

He loves sweet Alec, the one who will order takeout on the way home so Magnus won't have to conjure it, the one who will pick up a dozen roses when he can just sense Magnus has had a hard day, the one who gently caresses Magnus' emotional wounds. 

He loves strong Alec, the one who isn't afraid to speak his mind, the one who fights demons for a living and runs ten miles like it's a walk to the store, the one who's carried the weight of a traumatic childhood. 

He loves protective Alec, the one who would die ten times over again if it meant keeping his family safe, the one who saves innocent mundanes every single waking moment of his life, the one who isn't afraid to murder someone if they speak a word of prejudice against someone he loves. 

He loves cuddly Alec, the one who only Magnus gets to see, the one who grows ten extra limbs at night and won't let Magnus go, the one who whines when Magnus has to leave in the mornings.

Alexander really does blow up the very ground he stands on to make something right. Time after time Magnus has witnessed it, and each time he falls so hard for the Nephilim Magnus doesn't think there's a way to get back out of the pit that is his husband. 

To put it simply, Magnus is captivated and entranced by his husband. He can honestly say he’s never laid eyes on someone so captivating and attractive. 

It’s hard to believe when Magnus thinks about the four hundred years he’s had to look at others, but once Alexander floats back into his mind it’s not hard to believe in the slightest. 

His black haired, blue eyed, tall and mysterious beauty is his heart, his life, his love, his entire being.


End file.
